Various compounds and compositions have been utilized to control cockroaches, but such compounds and compositions have failed to provide effective control of cockroaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,365 discloses 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine as a compound which controls insects. The pesticide Manual, 10.sup.th ed. (pg. 968-971, published by British Crop Protection Council) discloses 3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimidomethyl chrysanthemate as a an active ingredient of insecticides.